User blog:Rakanishu2199/Help me reach Gold tier !
Hi everyone, My summoner name is DeckardCain (EUW server), I am currently a Silver 1 player in the League. I have been playing the game for around 20 months now, mainly with friends at first and started playing ranked games more recently (only a month ago). The reason for this is that I knew about that 'Elo Hell' thing so I preferred starting playing ranked games only after reaching a decent level (better play normal games than ranked ones where 80% of the guys have no idea what to do and how to play). Anyway, after 50 ranked games I am now in Silver 1 division which seems to be pretty much my 'real' level. My main role is Jungler but I am training ADC and Support as well. I usually do not play solo lanes (there is always someone ready to play mid and I find the top lane way too boring - I'm sorry, fellow top laners). You can check my LoLKing profile here : http://www.lolking.net/summoner/euw/26215248 I am now trying to improve my overall level : I have found much more satisfaction in playing in games with a higher level than in games where people randomly roam to find kills, get chased, respawn, chase the chasers, etc. endlessly. I am sure you know what I am talking about. I have also discovered that becoming better does not necessarily mean playing 16541956 games but understanding what happens and why helps a lot - you can become a better player by watching streams/competitions just because it increases your understanding of the game in general. Thus, I have set up a website to upload my games and would like people to watch and comment to help find my strengths/weaknesses and help me get a better level. I also believe that finding the most common mistakes in someone's playstyle helps a lot in improving your own level. It is actually quite hard for someone to see his own mistakes and it is generally way better when someone else does this review. The games are uploaded in LOLReplay format (full spectator mode so it is convenient to navigate in the game and time-zoom on specific events, as well as seeing enemies and full statistics to understand what is going on). The website itself is rather simple but the mains functionalities should work : find a game, watch it and leave comments. You can find it at this address : http://coachraka.3owl.com My current LoLKing score is 1466 but I am pretty sure that which with you and your feedback, we will be able to reach higher levels in no time! The first step will be to reach Gold Tier and for this I would need to know more about the way I play (for my part and with the team) : teamp composition, jungling routes, ganking decisions, execution ('technical review'), itemization, teamfight behavior, team objectives/decisions. So guys, help me leave that Silver Tier and reach the Golden one and higher - I will keep the website updated about my current LoLKing score! Any help is appreciated, feel free to contact me for any question/reaction (IG works as well). ---- Initial reddit post : http://redd.it/1fj3zr ---- I created a new blog because I just launched the site and it's brand new so I wanted to let people know about it. Category:Blog posts